catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Warrior Personality Quizzes
Try the personality quizzes! They change weekly! You're allowed to add questions and new quizzes. Answer the questions down below by leaving your signature by each answer you choose: EX: A) Pie LovefireValentines Day '10 19:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) B) Cheese 14:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Each one you leave your signature by, you count up and see what warrior cat you are! Have fun! Quiz 2 What do you do when you see a Twoleg? A) Frighten it and attack it LovefireValentines Day '10 19:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) B-Day-Kitty! 19:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Troutleap B) Try to kill it C) Run away to warn your Clan Blaze-Pelt 00:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) D) Hide [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 19:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) E) Attack it, and warn your clan mates, [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 22:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) 14:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) What is your favorite hobby to do in Clan life? A) Go hunting LovefireValentines Day '10 19:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) B-Day-Kitty! 19:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Troutleap B) Fight other Clans Blaze-Pelt 00:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) C) Train your apprentice [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 19:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) D) Sleep E) Hunt, train, Be with mate, and Fight other clans [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 23:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) 14:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You see a strange cat enter your camp. What do you do? A) Find out where he/she came from and what do they want [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 14:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC)19:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Blaze-Pelt 00:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 23:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Troutleap ' B) Drive him/her out of the camp and attack them C) Call for your leader's advice what to do with the cat LovefireValentines Day '10 19:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) D) Be prepared to defend yourself 'B-Day-Kitty! 19:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) E) Attack, only answer. You are in love... what do you do? A) Meet your love in secret when nobody's looking LovefireValentines Day '10 19:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Troutleap B-Day-Kitty! 19:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 23:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 19:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Blaze-Pelt 00:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) B) Ignore your feelings C) Simply say, "no" to the cat and find a mate in your own Clan 14:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) D) Be ready to defend your Clan from the cat E) No! GO AWAY! Your leader is on their last life, and have Greencough. What do you do? A) Try to find some catmint to help them B-Day-Kitty! 14:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC)19:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Troutleap ' B) I guess I'm the leader now... C) Find them a medicine cat to heal them LovefireValentines Day '10 19:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 'Blaze-Pelt 00:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) D) Leave them. They are in so much pain, it's time for them to be with StarClan. It's better for them. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 19:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) E) Leave them alone. The deputy was chosen for a reason, and the medicine cat will do their best. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 23:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) What is your favorite part of nature? A) The plants, the trees, so lovely... B-Day-Kitty! 19:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) B) The ability to hunt for prey and defend your borders Troutleap 14:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) C) Spending time on the lovely Sunningrocks LovefireValentines Day '10 19:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Blaze-Pelt 00:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) D) Hiding in the cool shade [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 19:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) E) Walk around it, and explore every tender nook. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 23:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) You and your patrol are caught in a severe thunderstorm. What do you do? A) You take your patrol back to camp as soon as possible 14:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) B) Endure the thunderstorm and continue patrolling [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 23:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) C) Find a safe place to stay for the night LovefireValentines Day '10 19:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) B-Day-Kitty! 19:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Blaze-Pelt 00:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Troutleap ' D) Wait it out [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern]][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 19:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) E) Ignore it, you have to do what you have to do ShadowClan is attacking the camp! What do you do? A) Warn your Clan for help LovefireValentines Day '10 19:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Blaze-Pelt 00:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) B) Take on a cat 14:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) C) Defend the nursery and the elders' den B-Day-Kitty! 19:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Troutleap D) Hide until your Clan leader gives the order to attack [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 19:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) E) Wait, then ATTACK! [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 23:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Results If you answered.... Mostly A's- You are brave, loyal, and kind-hearted towards other cats. You are not afraid to help others from other Clans. Similiar personality to Fireheart. Hawkfire mostly answered A's Mostly B's- You are very ambitious, courageous, and fierce. Similar personality to Tigerclaw. Mostly C's- You are extremely loyal and defefiant of you Clan. Always ready to help your fellow Clanmates. Similiar personality to Brambleclaw. Mostly D's- You are meek, shy, and curious. You are not afraid to make the right decision, whatever the cause. You are also defendant of your fellow Clanmates. Similiar personality to Leafpaw (Leafpool). Maple answered mostly D's Icy answered mostly A's ddevans96z answered mostly C's 'Fire answered mostly E's and ' Category:Content